


silver eyes

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did you know my silver eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just a little rhyme I created a few week ago  
> enjoy

did you know my silver eyes

silver eyes

silver eyes

did you know my silver eyes are extremely rare

 

my silver eyes show lost innocence of a war I'm in

my silver eyes show i'm strong just like my mother was

 

did you know my silver eyes

silver eyes

silver eyes

did you know my silver eyes are extremely rare 


End file.
